federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Dorr nee Wolfe
Lauren Dorr nee Wolfe is a precocious young girl who has a knack for acting. Also the social butterfly, she enjoys things such as singing, high tea, and pageants. Being very outspoken and dynamic, she has channelled this into a strong stage presence in theater and is currently working as the entertainment director on the USS Annapolis. Background Information Lauren Wolfe is the third child for Katal Wolfe(2347) and the second for Cathasach Una CP (2344-2383). She has a step-father named Marcus Wolfe CP (2338). Her biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecured fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture but his stay was short lived when tensions between him and Katal became too much. He is now estranged from the family. Eventually, Katal was engaged to a man named Carill Savoi but that relationship ended when she remarried her ex-husband, Marcus, in 2388. Carill still remains close to the family and is a regular in the children's lives. Lauren's name was changed to Lauren Wolfe when her mother remarried, though she still considers Carill to be her 'daddy.' Her full blood siblings include her twin Luke Wolfe (2381) and older sister N'lani Wolfe (2380). She has two other maternal half-siblings in Benjamin Wolfe CP (2377) and Farhi Wolfe (2385). While Tucker Dorr CP (2376) is biologically related, Katal had an abortion and does not consider him family. Lauren has two adopted siblings named Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe (2378) and Wolfe-Koran Jatar (2379); as well as Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2375) as a step-sister. NOTE: Her sister N'lani Dhaja came back into CP time and has regular interaction with the family. While she is related just as much as N'lani Wolfe, she is approximately 16 years older than the counterpart. N'lani disappeared in 2402 after claims of going back to her own time. Personal Life Noah Almin (2390-2395): While not a boyfriend, Lauren has been close with her friend Noah for some time. Unknown to her, he has a crush on the young girl, while she only believes him to be a super close friend. They remain in contact despite his move to Earth. Current Spouse(s) Eben Dorr Lauren met her husband, Eben Dorr CP, in 2402 while serving on the USS Annapolis as the entertainment director. When tensions ran high at the ships launch party they slept together and quickly Eben formed an infatuation with her. It wasn't under a few weeks later that she found out her half-brother Tucker was fathered by Eben. The two broke up briefly before she realized she was pregnant and they got back together. They were married on December 31, 2403. They have three children. Children Lauren has three children with Eben Dorr named Atticus Dorr (December 12, 2402), Atlas Dorr (April 29, 2403) and August Dorr (April 29, 2403). Education and Career In 2388, Lauren was entered into the Bajoran version of Aladdin called "Aldoor" where she played the role as Princess Jasmine or "Princess Solara." Lauren attended Juilliard's in New York City from 2398-2402 for a degree in Theater. In August 2402, she went on the USS Annapolis with her twin Luke to run the social committee in Ten Forward. Lauren used this chance to explore before getting a true profession and to help her twin and his anxieties. 1 Lauren Dorr nee Wolfe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2381 Category:All Characters